Skyrim betrayal
by Skyrimfan
Summary: Solitude is under attack by whom? The dragonborn killing unarmed children how could this be? Find out who is the one behind it all.
1. Chapter 1

The dragonborn walked with his hood raised, sword in hand. Thunder exploded in the skies above him and rain began to fall, it irritated him as the rain fell on his exposed hands. Behind him the sound of thousands of marching boots filled the air, the ninth legion marched behind their new commander, up the hill towards Solitude. The dragonborn's hand grippin his weapon handle as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. The gate guard ran straight up to him.

"Dragonborn. What happened, I thought you should be on a mission?" the guard asked.

"There's been a rebellion." The dragonborn replied.

"What! Sir with all due respect why are the ninth legion here with you? Who's rebelled?"

"You." The dragonborn said simply as he sliced the guard's head off before him, the man's lifeless corpse fell to the ground, his head rolled passed the dragonborn, down the hill. The dragonborn turned back to his line of troops.

"Kill them all." He ordered quietly. The troops draw their swords and ran past him to storm the city.

Legate Adventus walked into the tent where Hadvar and Legate Constantius were talking about what to do next when they noticed him enter they both saluted.

"Legate Adventus how can we help you?" Hadvar asked.

"It seems that the ninth legion had disappeared after completing their mission we fear the worst." Adventus replied his face looking grim the dragonborn had not only been his friend and comrade he was as close as his brother.

"What!" Constantius cried. "Why would a legion just disappear like that..."

Constantius paused as he saw a massive column of smoke rising from the North it nearly sent him to his knees. Hadvar's mouth dropped and crouched, his hands on his head. Adventus looked as though he felt sick as they all looked Solitude was under attack.

With each guard he slay the dragonborn felt more and more of the lightness that had once been in his heart disappeared. He flipped and twirled his blade around, slaughtering guards, legions, women and children alike. The ninth legion filled the city of the once peaceful sanctuary for all races with sheer numbers. The dragonborn walked to a cowering boy and with one stroke sliced his head off, he walked further in the city cutting everyone down as he went. He felt no remorse, it was their fault that Ysolda died.

The dragonborn walked into the temple of the eight divines flanked by ten of his legion. He walked through the door that led into the prayer room, in it he found several children and a few injured guards huddled in a corner, in front of them stood the famed Legate Rikke. She noticed the legion approaching and began attacking, all ten fell down in seconds. The dragonborn watched them as through he had just simply spilled a drink he looked at Rikke with evil eyes.

"Dragonborn!" Rikke cried. "How could this be, you were always loyal to the Empire."

"It's too late for me to back down now, ever since Ysolda was captured, she died, you let her die! All of you, you all turned against ME!" the dragonborn lashed out in anger.

"Listen to yourself dragonborn..." Rkke pleaded.

"She was my wife! She was pregnant with my child!" the dragonborn cut her off as he drew his blade "You stand between me and the man responsible."

"I cannot let you pass dragonborn i must protect the few children that are with me I'm sorry." Rikke replied taking a defensive stance.

"You will try." the dragonborn laughed.

The dragonborn leapt into the air, and as if to demonstrate his seriousness to Rikke he landed next to a cowering girl, no older than ten and quickly ended the girl's life. Rikke's eyes narrowed as she launched an attack so fast that the dragonborn barely had the time to parry. One of the girl's friend bent down and close his friend's eyes a tear escape his eye as he backed away with the other children to avoid being the next victim. Rikke had a stony look of pain and anger on her face as she dueled the dragonborn, he had been a great legion officer it was sad that he had fallen so great it would pain her greatly to end her former comrade's life.

The dragonborn feined defeat and when Rikke came close enough he jumped behind her and plunged his blade into Rikke's chest, pain exploded throughout her body, she dropped her weapon and looked down at the blade one last time as it pulled itself out of her. Rikke took her last breath and fell to the floor. The children gasped. The dragonborn gave them the evil look with his eyes and walked towards them his sword dripping with blood and he raised it in the air.

In the main entrance of the blue palace where a last group of imperial legion and guards made their stand, they madly swung their swords killing a few legion with each swing. The dragonborn looked at them from afar and ordered his archers to fire, in seconds the guards lay dead on the ground with arrows sticking out of their bodies. The dragonborn smiled evily when a legion reported that General Tullius had taken refuge in the blue palace and he walked in followed by twenty of his legion.

The dragonborn impaled the last Solitude guard and turned around letting the guard fall from his sword as he stared at Tullius and Jarl Elisif as he moved forward Bolgier Bearclaw charged forward only to be cut down seconds later. He continued moving to the two retreating figure as he saw the horror in their eyes as he decapitate Falk Firebeard.

"Look who is scared now General!" the dragonborn taunted Tullius.

"Only a fool would do this that's why the legion frowned on attachments!" Tullius shouted back.

That insult only made the dragonborn angrier as he lanuched his attack swining his sword in anger he didn't even bother to hear the old man cry in pain when he sliced off his arm. Tullius looked up at him grabbing his amputated arm the dragonborn stared at him and in an instance sliced off his head.

Jarl Elisif tried to flee the room by running out only to meet her demise as a shower of arrows impaled her in the chest.

Hadvar, Adventus and Constantius with the 19th legion rode as fast as they could back to Solitude hoping to stop the attack that was happening to their horror when they arrived at the city. Everything was burning bodies of guards,legions and civillians lay everywhere, the stench of death was becoming more and more evident in the air. As they stepped into the temple they noticed the bodies of children lying in a pool of blood and Hadvar gasped as he saw Legate Rikke body her arms spread out and her weapon laying no more than a few inches away from his right hand. Between her chest was a deep wound, the wound that had ended her life.

"She was not killed by the stormcloaks...killed by a legion officer she was." Adventus stated sadly as he looked at her body a tear escaping his eye. Constantius couldn't help himself as he saw a body of a boy not older than nine his blue lifeless eyes staring back at him as he bent down to close them tears dripping from his eyes as well.

"Who?" Hadvar asked sniffing. "Who could have done this?"

No one from the 19th legion said a word as they glanced around Hadvar noticed that many were fighing their tears he kept thinking who was responsible it counldn't be the stormcloaks they made a peace treaty not long ago and Ulfric was with him when they were planning on further alliances.

"Legate you should come and see this." a brave 19th legion soldier said to Hadvar.

Hadvar and Adventus followed him as Constantius set a pyre to burn the dead the guard led them to the Blue Palace the first sight that greeted them made Adventus look sick Hadvar noticed and he pat his friend on the back. Feeling more braver Adventus step in the door to the palace his eyes opened wide when he saw Jarl Elisif sitting on the throne but she was dead several arrows pierced her chest. Hadvar almost puked when he saw the bodies of Falk Firebeard, Bolgeir Bearclaw and the headless body of General Tullius in the throne room.

"Wait these arrows...they belong to the ninth legion!" Adventus cried out when he inspected the arrows that had killed Elisif.

"What!" Hadvar screamed in horror "You lie the dragonborn would never.."

Hadvar paused there as he saw the arrow, Adventus was right this was the dragonborn's doing but what could drive a man to do such a thing like this. Constantius cannot believe his eyes when he saw the arrow as well, the 19th legion all gasped in shock when they noticed it. Adventus was pained in his heart he cannot imagine the dragonborn doing all this he had treated the dragonborn not only as his brother but his son as well. Hadvar was having trouble as well he watched the bodies burned on the pyre half of him feel like killing the dragonborn the other half wants to know why. Constantius as well could not believe it he remembered the time when the legion found a homeless boy of age ten being chased by wolves the legion rushed to save the boy. The boy had high hopes he rised to the top rank in just mere months Constantius just cannot accept it that the boy he saved had turned into a monster.

They decided what must be done the dragonborn and his legion must be stopped, they rode for Windhelm the Stormcloak headquarters. Galmor greeted them his smile faded when they told him what happened he quickly ask them to go tell Ulfric about it trying to fight back his tear when Hadvar handed a letter that Rikke wrote it seems that she had feelings for him, he read the note and fell to his knees no matter how much he hated the empire and the imperials he felt that their deaths was not worth it, he wept and it took ten men to drag him in the city.

Ulfric himself was stunned when he heard what happened he was speechless, Ralof walked to Hadvar and calmed him down the hatred between them was gone kinship had taken it's place. For the first time Ralof offered a drink to his friend Hadvar smiled weakly as he accepted the drink. Adventus was speechless when he saw stormcloaks trying their best to cheer the legion up, Ulfric came to his side and smiled at him.

"It looks like the hatred between them are gone." Ulfric stated smiling

"Yes...but the dragonborn is still out there." Adventus replied

Ulfric gripped his friend close enough for a hug he let Adventus wept on his shoulder as he stared into the heavens asking whether was this his punishment for starting the civil war. Galmor soon arrived a grim look on his face he didn't know how to report this but mustered enough courage and stepped forward.

"Whiterun has fallen to the hands of the dragonborn all lives were lost." Galmor reported looking down and up again "He is coming here we have no time Winterhold is being besiged as we speak!"

Everyone was taken aback by the report until Adventus asked "How do you know Whiterun has fallen?" Galmor showed them a letter from Vignar Grey Mane that was sent by carrier pegion he read it aloud

"_I write this to you Jarl Ulfric with trembling hands we have not much time left if you are reading this it means that Whiterun has fallen in order for you to survive you must join forces with the legion discard all hatred that was formed during the war i had learned this from the Battle Borns if not for Idolaf i would have been killed he stood in front of me just before the dragonborn's sword reached my heart i know you might find me crazy i wish i am but i'm not Jarl Balgruff is dead i overheard the dragonborn shouting that his next target will be you good luck and farewell."_

Adventus sat down and he apoligised for doubting him.

"I may hate Vignar but his words are true we must form alliance with the stormcloaks." Hadvar stated regaining his composure.

He did not expect to hear everyone shouting "Aye!" but to his relief they all started cheering and by Ulfric's command they must fortify the city by sunrise the civillians must be evacuted. The officers all stood up and began barking orders to their men, Adventus couldn't help but smile at them as he looked at the kinship that was formed in a single night but all will be lost if they did not get everyone out by sunrise.

The united soldiers worked throughout the night waking families and asking them to leave by sea and land all know that they might never see their love again but the words from Vignar Grey Mane and Hadvar made them press on. While those wake the civillians the others set up defenses by building barricades at the bridge some smithing weapons making arrows hoping it would be enough.

True to his word the dragonborn and the ninth legion arrived at the gates of Windhelm, Ulfric stood on the battlements looking at the rider in front of the group of soldiers he really changed, Adventus was at his side his eyes narrowed when he noticed that the ninth legion seemed larger that usual Hadvar noticed as well the numbers have grown. Constantius frowned when he recognized the figure next to the dragonborn his eyes widened in horror it can't be it was Emperor Titus Mede II.

"No it can't be!" Constantius cried his hands clenched into a ball of fist.

"What is it?" Hadvar asked.

"It's the...Emperor!" Ralof answered for him.

Hadvar's eyes widened in shock why would the Emperor betray his own legion and the truth finally dawned when the Emperor spoke.

"Surrender your city Ulfric and I will grant you a quick death if not I promise it will be long and painfull!" the Emperor shouted at them.

Ulfric answered with an arrow that hit the Emperor's bodyguard and a rebel yell the Emperor narrowed his eyes and said "So be it dragonborn I command you to attack and you will have your wife back!"

Their eyes opened wide when they heard the dragonborn said "As you command, My Lord."

Without warning catapults began shelling the city and within seconds the gate was down the dragonborn charged in followed by thousands of legion soldiers the brave stormcloaks and their legion allies held the entrance with an unbreakable shieldwall they knew it wouldn't last but it will give Ulfric time to spring the trap. Hadvar and Ralof were fighting side by side they sliced any legion that came in close with their power combined they were an undefetable foe, until the dragonborn came and with just one strike sliced Ralof's leg seperating it from his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Ralof howled in pain as he tumbled down to the ground, Hadvar charged at the dragonborn calling him a traitor the dragonborn turned around and parried his attack. Hadvar continued swinging his weapon madly at the dragonborn who was blocking each blow with ease, drained of energy Hadvar slowed down the dragonborn used this to his advantage and swung his sword upwards slashing Hadvar's chest and face.

"Hadvar no..." Ralof cried watching as Hadvar collasped to the ground.

The dragonborn turned his attention to Ralof who tried to crawl away but he was not fast enough, the dragonborn towered over him his sword raised and before Ralof know it the sword came down ending his life. The united soldier began to lose hope their moral dropping as they saw their comrades falling to the blade of the dragonborn, Galmor swing his battle axe at the dragonborn who dodged it and spinned around and thrust his blade into Galmor's heart turning it around before pulling it out again. The dragonborn went in the palace with his men only to see a man dressed in legion armor standing there, the dragonborn knew who that was and did not move.

"We meet again young one." Constantius said as he turned around his eyes swelled in tears.

"Get out I don't want to hurt you." the dragonborn replied looking down at the floor.

"Please hear me out, Emperor Titus Mede executed your wife and blamed it on us don't you see." Constantius begged hoping that the boy he knew would wake up.

"No...that old man!" the dragonborn exclaimed with a mix of pain and anger the truth dawned on him the Emperor had lied to him.

"Calm down we will get our revenge later, now we must plan how." Constantius smiled weakly as he hugged the dragonborn.

"Yes we will...Uncle." the dragonborn replied crying on his uncle shoulder becoming the boy again.

Constantius smiled hugging the dragonborn the monster in him was gone, the light was returning into the dragonborn's heart. The dragonborn turned around to face his captain and whispered something to his ear, who saluted and turned around whispering orders to the ninth legion who were near the palace. Emperor Titus Mede entered the palace smiling as he crossed the body of Costantius who was in fact playing dead, the dragonborn stared at the Emperor and draw out his sword.

"Dragonborn! What are you doing!" the Emperor cried in shock.

"You lied to me I trusted you and you made me kill childrens!" the dragonborn replied as he came closer.

The Emperor turned and run only to find Constantius and the ninth legion blocking his path, he turned around and draw his weapon and charged forward. The dragonborn gave the old man a kick and the Emperor flew back hitting the ground, Constantius towered above the Emperor with a nod from the dragonborn he thrust his blade into the Emperor's heart ending the old man's life.

"It's done then the Emperor is dead." Constantius stated smiling weakly.

"But all those children they don't deserve..." the dragonborn replied biting his lip.

"Even though I hate to say this but you have given them a more painless death who knows what the Emperor might do." Constantius cut the dragonborn off.

The dragonborn was pardoned for the crimes he had done though it would take months to gain the trust of Adventus who was pained greatly. Constantius on the other hand forgave the dragonborn and stood by his side as they rebuilt the city of Whiterun to it's former glory, With the city rebuilt it needs a new Jarl, Ulfric suggested that the dragonborn run it at first he refused but with Galmor and Constantius at his side he accepted.

Five years have passed since the incident took place, Whiterun was now offically the capital of Skyrim and Solitude was rebuilt and the temple changed into a memorial for those who had died during the attack. The dragonborn adopted two boys Lars Battle-born and Aventus both boys lost their parents during the attack somehow they managed to survive when the dragonborn was rebuilding Whiterun he discovered them hiding in Dragons Reach.

"Now that's my boys!" the dragonborn exclaimed in amusement as he watched both boys fighting each other with wooden swords.

"Pa, when can we use real swords?" Aventus asked.

"When you are older than 15 I will teach you how but for now." the dragonborn replied siting on the throne.

"We get it!" both boys said in unison which caused Constantius to laugh.

"What's so funny Uncle Constantius?" Lars Battle-born asked.

"You remind me of a little boy I rescued long ago." Constantius replied as he patted Lars on his head.

"Ahem!" the dragonborn coughed.

"Oh I see our dad is the little boy you rescued!" Aventus said which caused the guards to laugh.


End file.
